1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, particularly a recording apparatus which is connected to multiple personal computers, by which operating modes which determine functions of the apparatus can be set up, and to an information processing system which includes the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording apparatuses, such as facsimile machines, which are mainly intended for personal use are required to be inexpensive and compact. Therefore, recording apparatus of this kind are simplified in structure and reduced in component parts, and usually do not have functions that are available in large job-oriented recording apparatus but are not used frequently by individual users. These apparatus have simple operation panels, with keys and display areas for functions of infrequent use being eliminated.
On the other hand, however, the drastic elimination of functions that have been available in the conventional recording apparatus will result in a declined usefulness of the apparatus.
For coping with this problem, there has been developed a facsimile machine which is designed to assign numeric keys to telephone numbers for the short dialing function based on the setup operation on the part of a personal computer connected to the machine so that the operation panel and internal arrangement of the machine are simplified while leaving the short dialing function available. The short dialing function mentioned above is to allow the user to assign numeric keys to telephone numbers in advance and dial an intended telephone number by simply pushing the assigned numeric key.
The facsimile machine has for its inherent role a text supply mechanism for putting a source document into the image reader section, a paper feed mechanism for feeding recording paper, an image scanning mechanism for scanning the source document and producing an image signal, and an image printing mechanism for printing the image signal on recording paper. Therefore, it is readily possible for the facsimile machine to be used as a copy machine and image reader by utilization of these functional mechanisms and by the provision of operating mode selection keys on the operation panel or the provision of the numeric keys with the mode selecting function.
However, the above-mentioned facsimile machine has its numeric keys assigned exclusively to telephone numbers for the short dialing function, and has no keys on the operation panel assigned to the mode selection. On this account, if it is intended to utilize these functional mechanisms of facsimile machine for a copy machine or image reader, the number of keys to be laid out on the operation panel will increase against the intention of compact design.
A prime object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus capable of working as a copy machine and image reader based on its image reading function and printing function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus capable of setting up, by the setting operation on a computer connected to it, the functions and associated information for a copy machine and image reader that the apparatus can work based on its image reading function and printing function.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system capable of setting up, by the setting operation on a computer connected to it through a communication network, the functions and associated information for a copy machine and image reader that the apparatus can work based on its image reading function and printing function.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.